


Se dio cuenta

by quicksilverleafs



Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Español | Spanish, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light Angst, Other, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: Castiel se dio cuenta, entonces, de que tenía miedo.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025869
Kudos: 1





	Se dio cuenta

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! 
> 
> Esta es la tercera parte de esta serie, o cosa, que sinceramente creía que iba a abandonar. Pero he sacado unas notas viejas y un poco de inspiración y, aquí está. 
> 
> Por cierto, añado que veo Supernatural en inglés, así que no tenía la traducción del diálogo que hicieron en España, así que me las he apañado como he podido ¿?
> 
> Espero que te guste y, ¡que tengas un buen día! 
> 
> –quicksilverleafs

Sam, parado frente a la casa de Lisa Braeden, miraba por la ventana con expresión ilegible. Si Castiel lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y todo su conocimiento, podría haber dicho contrariada. 

Sam entrecerró los ojos y el ángel optó por dirigir también su vista hacia la ventana. Lisa y Ben a cada lado de la mesa, y Dean en el centro, bebiendo alcohol, como esperaba–aunque Castiel tenía la sensación de que tendría una botella en la mano, en vez de un vaso, si no fuera por los Braeden. 

Un par de minutos después, Sam se dio la vuelta y, pasando de largo a Castiel sin saberlo, comenzó a caminar hacia quién sabe dónde. 

Castiel se quedó clavado en el sitio. 

Algo había salido mal. 

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

Sam no comía, bebía, ni dormía tanto como antes, tanto como debería. 

Dean, aún lleno de dolor, trataba de seguir adelante con su nueva vida. 

El Cielo estaba patas arriba. 

Rafael quería el Apocalipsis. Quería sacar a Lucifer y a Miguel de la jaula, que pelearan, arrasaran y destrozaran el campo de batalla que sería la Tierra. Lo quería y como fuera; pero Castiel no podía estropear más su nuevo destino. Así, que pensando que no tenía ni otra solución ni nada que perder, se alió con Crowley para abrir el Purgatorio. 

Bien sabía que no debería, que era peligroso, pero...necesitaba parar a Rafael. 

Por la Tierra. Y por sus hermanos. 

(Para a Rafael, para a Rafael, para el Apocalipsis) 

Por Bobby Singer. 

Por Dean. 

(Asiento trasero, risas, Apocalipsis, ojos verdes, soles naranjas) 

(Jersey de punto, callejón, ventana, jaula) 

'Castiel'.

Por Sam. 

'Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda...' 

Oh, y cómo quería acudir Cas. Como deseaba alargar su brazo y dejar que Sam se agarrara a él. Pero no podía, no podía permitir que nada más saliera mal. 

(Luz, amarillo, para a Rafael, sangre de demonio, barrotes, almas) 

Castiel se dio cuenta, entonces, de que tenía miedo. 

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

'Castiel. Estoy de vuelta, así que si tienes un minuto...' 

Sam dejó la frase en el aire, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación. Suspiró de nuevo y bajó la cabeza–como si no esperara que fuera a venir–antes de subirla, y encontrarse con él. 

Castiel, quieto frente a la mesa, vio como Sam se levantaba lentamente. Esta vez reconoció perfectamente la sorpresa y el alivio en su rostro. 

—Cas. 

(Sam estaba vivo. Sam estaba bien. Sam le había rezado) 

(Sam quería verle) 

Castiel creyó firmemente en ese momento, que si tanto su apariencia de Jimmy Novak como él mismo, fueran de carne y hueso, se sentiría volver a respirar con normalidad, y su corazón latería cálida y fuertemente. 

—Sam...es tan bueno ver que estás vivo.

—Sí...lo mismo digo. 

Sam le dio una sonrisa. Pequeña, pero solo suya, y de repente Castiel quiso abrazarlo, como lo había hecho Bobby aquella noche en el callejón. 

Así que extendió con rigidez los brazos, adelantándose un par de pasos. Pero Sam se sentó y agachó la cabeza. 

Castiel se quedó congelado. Debería haberlo sabido. 

—Mira, te abrazaría, pero...

—Sería incómodo—completó. Por supuesto. Él no era Bobby, o Dean. Solo era el ángel que una vez le llamó abominación, 'El chico con la sangre de demonio'; que tres veces tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar su mano, y las tres falló; que se dejó guiar por lo que El Cielo profesaba tan erróneamente sobre él. 

—Así que, ha sido un año de locos, ¿eh?—dijo Sam un rato después, mirándolo de reojo—. Bobby acaba de llamar, me...me lo ha contado todo.

—Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que sobrevivieras. Le rogué a Dean que no lo hiciera—ofreció honestamente. No solo Sam estaba vivo, sino que no parecía estar volviéndose loco en absoluto por los recuerdos. 

—Sí. No, eh...eso lo entiendo.

—Ya sabes, es un milagro que no te matara. 

—Sí. Sí, es un milagro, desde luego. 

—¿Qué se siente?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, tener tu alma de vuelta, por supuesto. 

El color abandonó la cara de Sam completamente, a la vez que tragaba saliva. 

—Claro. Porque...he estado sin alma todo este tiempo. Uh...muy bien, Cas. Estoy genial—su voz se hizo suave y entrecortada—. ¿Sabes qué? Aún estoy un poco falto de detalles, así que, si puedes ponerme al día...

Y así lo hizo, presenciando con extrañeza como los ojos de Sam se veían brillantes y acuosos, y su tez diez tonos más pálida. 

Castiel se dio cuenta, entonces, sintiendo la habitación más fría y oscura, de que no le importaba si sería incómodo. Él solo quería abrazar a Sam. 

No obstante, tan solo se permitió observar desde una distancia considerable como el humano que había querido convertir en Sol se apagaba, para luego echar a volar. 

Castiel no pertenecía a esta estrella. 

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

(...doctor de verdad, Dean...) 

(...alma está en su lugar...) 

(...milagro, desde lue...) 

(...¿...tenido algo que ver...?...)

(..sin alma todo este tiem...) 

(...¡...como si la hubieran despellejado viva...!...) 

(...¡¿Cas está vivo?!...) 

(...¿...Cas...?...)


End file.
